P(AS) is a polymer possessing good mechanical properties, chemical and flame resistance, and excellent electrical and thermal properties. P(AS) can be utilized in various manufactures including, but not limited to, parts, films, coatings, pipe, and fibers.
Millions of dollars of P(AS) manufactures are sold each year, and the P(AS) industry is continuously conducting research to find new and/or improved P(AS) compositions to make new manufactures or enhance existing manufactures.
It has been found that flash recovered-linear P(AS) can be utilized to produce fibers at a lower cost than fibers made from quench recovered-linear or quench recovered-branched P(AS) due to the lower cost of flash recovered-linear P(AS). P(AS) fibers can withstand hostile environments and can be used to produce manufactures, such as, for example, filter bags for filtration of flue gas, filter media for gas and liquid streams, electrolysis membranes, and protective clothing. However, production problems can occur when making fibers from flash recovered-linear P(AS). For example, the flash recovered-linear P(AS) can produce an abnormal spinline when forced through a die. A fiber having said abnormal spinline is bent and can touch the die causing filament breakage. A fiber having a normal spinline is essentially straight and generally, the fiber does not touch the die causing filament breakage.
This invention provides a solution which can allow the use of flashed recovered-linear P(AS) to make fibers without abnormal spinlines that cause the fiber to be bent. In addition, this invention provides P(AS) fiber with improved tenacity.